


'til the days end

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: But mostly angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: She was the girl in the back of the classroom who never spoke, who clung to her sister like a shadow. She was the girl who never seemed to pay attention. She was like a statue, stone cold and frightening.-or, Sayaka and Mukuro, before the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone: work on your published WIPS?  
> me: no
> 
> also i know i've written 700 of these fics but shhhh

She was the girl in the back of the classroom who never spoke, who clung to her sister like a shadow. She was the girl who never seemed to pay attention. She was like a statue, stone cold and frightening.

Sayaka had tried talking to her, a couple of times. Her responses were curt and quick, not one for conversation.

That was okay, Sayaka supposed. She could still watch her as she walked, watch her for any hint of a smile.

-

The first time they had a proper conversation, it was six months into the year. Heavy rain poured down on the school, and nobody wanted to be outside. Sayaka had curled up in a corner of the library, reading through a book she had randomly plucked off the shelves.

Mukuro was sitting at a table nearby, working on what appeared to be homework. Every so often, she would cast a glance at Sayaka. The blue haired girl caught her a couple times, and Mukuro blushed both times.

After a while, Mukuro asked, "What are you reading?"

Sayaka blinked in surprise. Mukuro had never initiated an interaction between them before.

"It's called Battle Royale," Sayaka replied, "It's pretty dark, but I like it."

Mukuro's eye twitched, "Oh, I've read that. How far are you?"

Sayaka said, "Nanahara-kun just woke up in the lighthouse."

Mukuro seemed to bite back a stronger response, "Don't let me stop you, then. That's the best part."

Sayaka nodded, and went back to the book. Within a few minutes, she was gasping in horror, and Mukuro was chuckling from five feet away.

-

"Ikusaba-san has a crush on you."

The news was delivered to her by Naegi, who was reading off a sheet of paper.

Sayaka replied, "Don't be ridiculous. Why would she-"

Naegi held up the paper, "Enoshima-san gave this to me, and told me to tell you right away."

Sayaka frowned, "R-Really?"

Naegi nodded, "You should talk to her. Even if it's not true-"

"Oh, don't say that!" Sayaka cried.

She wanted it to be true with all her heart.

-

It was mid winter, and the icy air cut into Sayaka's skin. But she didn't care, because Mukuro had just pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before vanishing off into the night.

The date had been perfect, and as Sayaka stood on her doorstep, she wondered what she did before she became friends with the soldier. She certainly never thought they'd get this far, not when their beginning was so rough and awkward.

-

' _I can't make it tonight, Junko-chan called me out last minute. Can we meet up tomorrow night?'_

Mukuro's text made Sayaka's heart sink. They were going to stay up watching Disney movies all night, but she knew that Junko always came first for Mukuro. Sayaka couldn't fault her for it.

Still, it made her feel jealous.

' _okay :o but tomorrow for sure!!'_

Morning came, and the revelation of the student council massacre made Sayaka wonder where Mukuro had been during the night.

-

Suddenly, Mukuro was gone a lot more often.

She still texted Sayaka, but apparently she had an important mission to do at any cost.

Junko had vanished from classes - overseas on a photoshoot - but a girl named Ryouko Otonashi had taken to hanging around the class.

And one day, Ryouko was gone, but Junko and Mukuro were back.

Something poked at the back of Sayaka's mind, but she never voiced her suspicion.

-

Iron plates covered every window. 

There would be no way to escape the academy now, not until everything blew over.

Sayaka tossed and turned at night, the sound of bombs going off haunting her dreams.

Mukuro was always there to comfort her, but for some reason, she couldn't meet Sayaka's gaze anymore.

-

"I'm sorry."

Mukuro kissed her, then stuck a syringe into her arm until everything went fuzzy and dark.

-

Mukuro Ikusaba.

Sayaka wouldn't recognize her name.

-

The knife slipped into her stomach like butter.

She made an awkward gasp, as she fell back, blood leaking out her stomach. Leon stared at her in horror, then bolted out of the room.

Her fingers twitched at her side.

_L E O N_

The red letters stained the bathroom tile, and she prayed that it would be enough.

Her vision began to fade, but her mind was still screaming, and begging her to stay alive.

"NO!"

Sayaka blearily looked up. She was just a shadow, but there was no mistaking Mukuro's gigantic pigtails.

...Mukuro's?

The name flickered in Sayaka's head, and it felt awfully familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

Mukuro or Junko or whoever she was raced towards her, and fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls.

Sayaka lightly reached out, and Mukuro grabbed her hand, and held it between her own. She didn't speak any more, just stared at Sayaka with sad eyes.

When her eyelids fluttered close, Mukuro leaned in, and threw a hug around her. Sayaka couldn't fathom why, but she nestled into the hug was much as she could. When Mukuro let go, she felt warmth leaving her body.

Right then, she died.

And it was only then that she remembered.

-

Mukuro sat in the silent bathroom even after Sayaka's breathing had ceased.

And selfishly, she wished that she had ignored her in the library, because it wouldn't have put her here on the stone cold tile at one in the morning, crying her eyes out.


End file.
